This invention relates to water flow nozzles and more particularly to hose nozzles of the manually actuatable type adapted to be connected to an end of a garden hose.
The hose nozzles currently popularly available on the commercial market fall into two general categories; (1) barrel-type hose nozzles and (2) pistol-grip hose nozzles. The typical barrel-type hose nozzle is usually in the form of a generally cylindrical assembly, one end of which is adapted to be connected to the garden hose and the opposite end of which defines the nozzle from which the stream issues. In order to adjust the nature of the stream issuing from the nozzle, it is generally necessary to use two hands in order to turn the forward barrel element with respect to the rearward element. The range of adjustment allows for variation of both the form of the stream issuing from the nozzle orifice as well as the flow rate. However, the two characteristics are linked together and it is not possible to adjust the flow rate independently of the stream formation.
A typical pistol-grip nozzle includes a tubular body having a handle portion connectable at one end to the garden hose and having a fixed barrel portion extending from the opposite end thereof at an angle similar to the angle between the handle and barrel of a pistol. The stream issues from the nozzle at the forward end of the barrel and its shape and flow rate is determined by a valve stem extending through the barrel portion and outwardly through the rear end thereof. The movement of the stem is controlled by a pivoted actuating lever which includes a portion generally parallel with the handle of the nozzle body enabling the user to grip the handle portion and actuating lever and to adjust the stream issuing from the nozzle by a simple squeezing action. Usually, a pivoted bail is provided for holding the actuating lever and adjusting stem in any desired position of adjustment.
A distinct advantage of the pistol-grip type hose nozzle in comparison with the barrel type is the ease with which the stream-varying structure could be moved into and out of its fully closed position from and into any operating position. A disadvantage is that the operator has to hold the actuating lever against a spring action in operating position or operate the bail. In contrast, it is a characteristic of barrel-type nozzles that they are self-maintained in any position of adjustment into which they are moved.
The nature of the typical adjustment provided by the most popular of the pistol-grip nozzles is an adjustment similar to that provided by the typical barrel type nozzle. There have been variations in pistol-grip nozzles which have served to separate the stream formation adjustment from the flow rate adjustment, that is, to provide two controls which would enable these two characteristics to be independently adjusted. The actuating lever of modified pistol-grip nozzles have been used to control the rate of flow from full on to full off and any rate therebetween. Adjustment of the stream formation has been achieved either by providing an assembly similar to the components of a barrel nozzle wherein adjustment is provided by a turning action similar to the turning action of a barrel nozzle or by providing a turret nozzle where adjustment of the stream shape is accomplished by indexing the turret nozzle into a desired one of the plurality of operating positions provided (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,085). In essence, these pistol-grip nozzles provided with dual independent adjustments are simply additive of the advantages and disadvantages of both types of hose nozzles plus the complexity and cost inherent in the addition of the two.